Raikou
| textcolor=black |name='Raikou' |jname=(ライコウ Raikou) |image=243Raikou.png |ndex=243 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= RYE-koo |hp=90 |atk=85 |def=75 |satk=115 |sdef=100 |spd=115 |total=580 |species=Thunder Pokémon |type= |height=6'03 |weight=392.4 lbs |ability=Pressure |color='Yellow' |gender=Genderless }} Raikou (Japanese: ライコウ Raikou) is an -type Legendary Pokémon that is part of the Legendary beasts trio from Generation II. Special abilities It has the Pressure ability which decreases the target's PP if they use that move on Raikou. It can also have Volt Absorb as its other ability if obtained from the Dream World. Behavior Raikou is a tiger-like creature. It carries rainclouds on its back which let it fire Thunderbolts at will. It descends with the lightning, and races across the land barking a cry that shakes the ground and sounds like crashing thunder. While running it stores up static electricity, then shoots off the excess. It is also said to help other electric Pokémon if they are in danger. In the anime *Raikou appears in the episode The Legend of Thunder!, where it's captured by Team Rocket and then saved by Jimmy and his Typhlosion. *A Shiny Raikou, Entei, Suicune and a normal Celebi have a role in the movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *Raikou also makes a cameo appearance in the episode Houndoom's Special Delivery when Houndoom and Togepi saw him blast him in the air. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Raikou |goldsilver=Roaming Johto |gsrarity=One |crystal=Roaming Johto |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto (With Squirtle As your Starter Pokémon) |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park or Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Johto |hgssrarity=One| |blackwhite=PokeTransfer or Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokedex entries | name=Raikou| gold=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.| silver=A Pokémon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder.| crystal=This rough Pokémon stores energy in its body, then sweeps across the land, shooting off electricity.| ruby=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down.| sapphire=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down.| emerald=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. Its roars send shock waves shuddering through the air and ground as if lightning bolts were crashing down.| firered=This Pokémon races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder.| leafgreen=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.| diamond=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back.| pearl=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back.| platinum=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back.| heartgold=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.| soulsilver=A Pokémon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder.| black=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back.| white=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back.| }} Name Its Japanese name means "Lord of Thunder". Trivia *The term "Legendary beasts" is the only technically correct term to refer to Entei and its companion legendaries, due to the fact that rather than having specifically canine or feline traits, all three of the trio share both. *Raikou somewhat resembles a saber-toothed cat because of its long fangs; and its stripes give it the attributes of a modern day tiger. Raikou is also partially based on the Japanese Thunder God, Raiju, who has been depicted in the forms of a tiger, monkey, cat, wolf, and weasel. It is said to have a roar like crashing thunder, as can be compared to the roar of a tiger, which can be heard from many miles away. *The first three letters in its name most likely comes from the word Rai which means thunder or lightning in Japanese. *It is the only member of the Legendary Beasts to not appear in a movie from the Johto region, although it did appear in the the anime. A shiny Raikou also appeared as a main character in the movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *It is the only one of the Legendary Beasts not to have a movie or game dedicated to them. *The main difference between Raikou and the other Legendary Beasts is that it has sharp claws, which it can't retract them whereas Suicune and Entei can retract theirs. *Even though it looks firece, it is friendly to help Electric Pokemon. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Beast Trio Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon